


Horny

by salixbabylon



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: Prompt: "Horny" from the 28-fics-meme (30 actually)Pairing: Viggo/Sean for [livejournal.com profile] nverland (with bonus Orlando/Elijah/Dominic)





	Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Horny" from the 28-fics-meme (30 actually)  
> Pairing: Viggo/Sean for [livejournal.com profile] nverland (with bonus Orlando/Elijah/Dominic)

As usual, Viggo didn't even bother to figure out the time difference between Wellington and London, where Sean was once again visiting his daughters and trying to settle his divorce. No, he'd just picked up the phone and dialed. And for once luck was on his side, or Sean's really, because since it was _very_ late in Wellington, it was early afternoon in London.

"Hello?"

Viggo's voice greeted him with, "Oh my god. Fuck, Sean, you wouldn't have believed them tonight..."

"Hello to you, too," Sean laughed. "Did you have a pleasant day? I did not, thank you for asking. First I saw my solicitors and then I was told I couldn't see Lorna and Molly because they're visiting Melanie's great aunt, who's taken ill and might pass on. Evie's still in school and it's her last week, so I can't pull her out without her missing a lot of end-of-term activities that she's been looking forward to. So basically I've come all this way and endured another wretched flight for the joy of seeing my solicitors in the flesh."

While Sean was bitching, Viggo hadn't even slowed down his own personal monologue. They'd simply talked over each other. Which was fine because Sean knew what Viggo was going on about and Viggo wasn't paying attention.

Sean rolled his eyes and listened.

"..and then, because he couldn't let Dom triumph in any possible way, Orlando pulled off _his_ t-shirt. So there the two of them are, shirtless and lean - you've seen how they're built, smooth like Greek statues, the best of everything that's young and firm. Like art you could eat, sculptures you want to crack into little pieces to take into yourself... Like rock candy, sugar crystals. Beautiful, even though you know the taste's not much to get excited about. Still though, they make my teeth hurt. Too much sweet..."

Sean snickered.

Viggo ignored him and rambled on. "So they've got Elijah sandwiched between them, whose expression is going back and forth between wide-eyed innocent alarm and, in response to their bumps and grinds, eyes rolling back in his head with arousal. And if you're looking close enough, which I certainly was and so was most of the club, you could see his knees start to give way. Dom and Orlando these share devilish looks as they prop Elijah up between them, tormenting the poor boy mercilessly. I have no idea how he puts up with them. They're such cunting teases, the two of them. Orlando in particular... Although I wouldn't put it past Dom to have done his part in helping Elijah with his 'experimentation', but who knows, really. The two of them love to torment him in public. I can't wait for the day when he grows up enough to give it back to them..." Viggo's voice trailed off.

"So you've called me at whatever bloody time it is in the morning where you are, just to tell me about the latest round in Dom-n-Orli's public seduction of the Ring Bearer?" Sean chuckled.

Viggo groaned, "I didn't call you just to tell you about it, you bastard. I called you to _do_ something about it."

Sean's voice had a note of alarm. "What are you saying, Vig?"

Viggo groaned again, this time loudly enough for Sean to hear the arousal in it. "Fuck, Sean. Tell me that watching the three of them humping on the dance floor doesn't turn you on at all. They're attractive young men! I wouldn't want to get involved with any of them, but holy shit they're pretty."

"I suppose so. They certainly seem to get your blood going."

"I don't mean to whine, but I'm all alone here and you're all the way the fuck up there in England. And. And I'm _horny_!"

Sean put on his best aloof-and-sexy voice. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Sean could hear the grin in Viggo's voice over the phone. "I want you to get me off, you bastard! I want you in front of me. I want to feel _you_ under my hands as I think about _them_. I want to _feel_ the difference between your hard muscles and their soft, boyish skin... Feel the hair on your body and contrast it to the marble-smoothness of Elijah..." he moaned.

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Of course I'm fucking touching myself – my cock's been aching for hours. I called you as soon as I got naked."

"Naughty, naughty. I didn't say you could do that yet, did I? Stop right now, Viggo."

Sean wondered if all of Wellington heard that whimper.

"Viggo!"

There was a petulant sigh. "Fine." The level of frustration in Viggo's voice gave away his reluctant compliance.

"I want you to take just your fingertip and run it around your collarbone. Think about Orli's body, tight skin over sharp bone," Sean said. "I want you to close your eyes and think about what it would feel like to have Orlando pressed up behind you. His body narrower than yours, although you're of a height..."

"Pretend, though," Sean continued, "that you're narrower than he, that he looms over you by a good half-foot. Put yourself in Elijah's spot, in his body. Feel what that's like."

"Now feel Dom in front of you, stubby nails grasping at your hips. I always picture Dom as hard all the time. I don't quite think Orlando's got the bollocks to rub his dick against your arse in public, but Dom... Dom has no problem rubbing his cock against yours. Grinding to the music, practically humping your leg, right there in front of everyone. Shameless."

Viggo's breath was labored.

"Slide one hand down your chest. Pretend it's Orlando's. The other one wraps around your waist to your arse; that one's Dom's. Orlando's hand makes it to your cock and just holds it, feeling how hard you are. Dom's not satisfied to grope just a bit, of course. Instead of going over your clothes, he's slid his hand down the back of your jeans and pants – I can't imagine Elijah going out without underpants, can you?" Sean interrupted his narrative for a moment.

"Anyway, Dom's got fingers against sweaty skin and you know he's not the kind to stop. He's going to reach down your crack until he can feel your arsehole and stroke across it with a fingertip or two. That combined with Orlando's hand on your cock has you hot and bothered."

"And anyone can see, even that pervert Viggo, over there in the corner," Sean laughed. "Viggo? What do you want Elijah to do?"

Viggo sighed, "I want him to lean his head back against Orlando's shoulder, eyes closed. I want him to give in. I want the two of them to make him come, right there. And I want to watch it all."

"Such a nasty voyeur," Sean scolded. "You artists are all alike. Watching everything."

"What I _want_ is to be there, watching them, while you're under the table, sucking my dick," Viggo snorted.

"I _am_ there," Sean teased. "Nestled up behind you, whispering into your ear while you watch them. Arms wrapped around you. Hands on your cock while you watch the three of them and imagine what it's like being Elijah..."

"You think _you're_ horny, look at the three of those randy sods. Barely in their twenties, hardly takes anything to get them stiff, and just a stroke or two before they're coming. At least for us it lasts a bit longer than that," he added.

Viggo laughed. "I wouldn't trade that for the world, Sean. You know I don't really want them, don't really want to _be_ them, even, but it's fucking hot watching and imagining it."

"Right then. Close your eyes and imagine it. You've got Dom's warm hand in your arse, fingers pressed against your hole, whispering all kinds of dirty things about how he wants to fuck you so hard and how he's going to, as soon as they get you home. As soon as they get out of here, he's going to make good on all his teasing, months and months of it, and you're aching, gagging for it, just ready to die right there."

"Orlando, his chest holding you up, rubs his hand against your cock, and you can feel his hand holding Dom's cock against yours. Orlando's other arm comes around your chest and teases your nipples, brushing against them through your shirt, maddening. He doesn't interrupt what Dom's saying, the stream of filthy words pouring into your ear, but instead takes your other ear in his mouth, tonguing it, licking down your neck, sucking and nipping as he feels your knees give, as you surrender your whole body weight to him. As you almost start to fucking come, right there. Because you're only eighteen and there's nothing you can do to stop it, can feel it tingling through your whole body, about to burst forth."

Viggo moaned as Sean continued, "And there you are, Viggo, in the corner, watching them. _Me_ pressed up against you, _my_ hand on your dick, stroking you hard and fast while you watch them."

Viggo's breath sped up and developed that hitch that told his lover how close he was.

"Orlando's hand on your cock is huge and hot and he rubs Dom's cock against yours, both of your dicks in his hand through your jeans. And you feel small and frail and weak in their arms, dangerous. You feel out of control, completely overwhelmed."

Viggo started to gasp rhythmically.

"And then imagine it, Vig. See it with your eyes, feel it in your body. Watch as Elijah's knees buckle, eyes roll back. Probably moaning loud enough to hear over the stereo. In the embrace of those two boys, coming _hard_ , so hard, like you did when you were eighteen, remember that? The force of it like a supernova, like every cell in your body just came, orgasms that seemed to rip the life out of you."

"And there you are, Viggo, in the corner, with my hand on your dick, coming hard, too."

Viggo shouted as he came. Sean grinned as he lightly fisted his own erection and waited for Viggo to come down.

"Call me back when you wake up and you can take care of me, yeah?" he demanded.

Breathless laughter. "Will do. When are you coming home?" Viggo asked.

"Day after tomorrow, I think. No point hanging about if the girls aren't around."

There was the sound of movement which Sean interpreted as Viggo nodding his head, still out of breath. A bit of a pause. Then, "I can't believe you're all right with this. Brilliant fucking fantasy, Sean."

Sean laughed. "Hey it was your fantasy, mate. I just talked you through it."

Viggo groaned. "Well, it was fantastic." Another pause. "It'll be Thursday in a few days; I think that's the next scheduled break..." His voice changed to that sultry tone Sean knew so well. "I'll see if the boys are up for going clubbing again and letting two lecherous old men come watch them. Bet I can convince you to go with me, now, yeah? Or do I still have to bribe you with the most expensive whisky the bar has?"

"Suppose I might be able to see my way to doing it out of the sheer generosity of my heart, just for you, love."

A few more words and they made their goodbyes and hung up. Sean was looking forward to Thursday's flight more than he would have ever dreamed.

~end~


End file.
